Transcendence
by 6 Six VI
Summary: Light really didn't expect for Ryuuzaki to enjoy dancing as much as he had. LightxL.


**Transcendence  
><strong>by: 6 Six VI

**\**

"I'm just saying that we're not being very inconspicuous; we're the only people in the club who aren't dancing," Light huffed, folding his arms across his chest. L took a second to gaze at the vastness of the dance floor; the multihued lights zigzagged across the reflective surface of Ryuuzaki's grey eyes.

The gyrating, perspiring bodies must have been an extraterrestrial sight to the sheltered detective. All the pheromones, hormones and raging urges springing around in muggy air. To be honest, Light wasn't at all comfortable being in such an atmosphere in the company of the dark-haired man, he was far too critical to understand the complexities and excitement of being attracted to the opposite, or same, sex.

Wide, analytical eyes turned back to Light with utter indifference to the bass music and various positions of dry-humping.

_Goddamn asexual virgin. _

"Light is exaggerating, there are other patrons that are seated, like ourselves," L stated in a tone that would make a corpse miserable and then moved his attention on to strategically and wholeheartedly stacking marshmallows; a difficult task due to their malleable texture.

They were here undercover. Not that L was low-key at all. Higuchi had brought Misa here, which had been a surprise to everyone. They'd had to make shrewd decisions. Cameras would be obscured by the mass of occupants in the club and L was too paranoid to send anyone else in to report to him.

His cheek was resting on his palm as he scanned the club, _Ambrosia _it was called. The worrying thing was Light was still handcuffed to Ryuuzaki and that was perfectly acceptable and somewhat mild at this place. It wasn't a seedy, cheap club; it was actually high-class and expensive, just _very _open-minded. Higuchi was evidently sleazier than Light had first guessed.

Light couldn't discern whether L was genuinely naive when it came to what kind of relationship the handcuffs suggested they were in, or if he didn't care... or if he was getting a kick out of this by ruining Light's heterosexual (secretly bisexual) status.

"Have you noticed, Ryuuzaki, that the all the other people sat down are in fact already on their third sex position," Light informed offhandedly, catching Higuchi's hand sliding around Misa's waist where they sat at the opposite side of the room.

"I hadn't realised you were counting, but yes, it did come to my attention. And what do you suggest we do? Join them?" L questioned with a vicious glint of humour in his otherwise blank features.

"Do you want to?" the teenager countered ceremoniously.

L stopped adding to his marshmallow and his focus was back on Light, who was trying to hide a smirk. "Would I like to join homosexual couples in fornicating Light? Not today I don't think."

"Homosexual you say? I never said anything about joining gay couples in particular Ryuuzaki; there are plenty of heterosexual couples. Is that the way you swing then?" Light taunted smugly with a tip of his head and a quirk of his eyebrows.

"I do not 'swing' in any way," the sleuth said, undeterred and unimpressed.

"So you don't get turned on by anything? At all?"

Light honestly couldn't imagine L having that pubescent inclination every other person had to reach down and sate their curiosity. Then continue sating for the rest of their fully-functioning life. L was full of lies and surprises though so he could be wrong.

He regarded Ryuuzaki, with his goblinesque seating habit, unkempt hair, skeletal frame and baggy clothes. There was no way anyone could be attracted to _that_, the brunet thought, mentally frowning.

"I am assuming by 'turned on' you mean to become aroused and the answer is no, such things do not interest me Light."

Bypassing the subject, Light suggested, "Why don't we dance? Let's look like we fit in before Higuchi starts getting suspicious because he will do and you know this."

"I am aware of this, I had thought of it before you brought the subject up." There we go, always trying to one-up him. "But...," the detective's eyes shuttered in the general direction of the crowded dance floor then back again, there was miniscule flicker of distaste there, "I do not like people, especially being in close proximity to them."

"I'll be here Ryuuzaki; we're chained together so you won't get lost. I thought you were dedicated to your job and bringing Kira to justice, if you were then you wouldn't mind getting your hands dirty," Light challenged, knowing L was just as competitive as himself and wouldn't back down a contest of any sort.

"Hmm, I see your reasoning," he mumbled against his slender, abused thumb, "however, I am unable to dance."

Light let out a musical, little laugh and rose to his feet, tugging the chain so L would join him. "I'll show you, don't worry."

L reluctantly got up, forlornly leaving his marshmallow skyscraper and plodding, in tattered shoes, behind Light towards the muzzy ambience of the dancing, the music made the room feel as if it was layered with cotton and any clear sound was prevented from reaching ear drums.

Once Light reached the outskirts, which was still heavily lined with people but within a good spotting distance of Misa and Higuchi, the teenager rotated into L, the handcuffs having kept him close by. The man looked his awkward, apathetic self and was avoiding coming in contact with anyone.

"Unfortunately, everyone's grinding so we're going to have go along," Light shouted over the music.

L was expressionless; he took his thumb away from his mouth and evaluated what other dancers were doing. His posture was awful, his head tipped forward like an old owl's.

"I don't want to." He was about to turn away when Light grabbed his hand and yanked the bony man towards him. L slammed into him, the only sign that he'd felt the impact was the burst of breath through his parted, pallid lips.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Light instructed, grasping the hem on one of L's white sleeves. His eyes narrowed marginally at the demand.

"Light is under the impression that I am to be the submissive party." Groaning at Ryuuzaki's stubbornness and overall unwillingness to co-operate, Light forcefully guided L's inelegant arms around his neck and they hung their limply as Light's arms hugged L's narrow waist.

It wasn't part of Light's well-thought out plan to suddenly be affected by the intimacy of being pressed so closely the world's greatest detective. He felt somewhat embarrassed, a touch surreal, which was annoying, he slept beside the man for god's sake.

But this was different, this was L wrapped around him like a woman, like Misa_. _The length of his body was just short of Light's height, his hips were smaller than Light's because he was scrawnier and his frame seemed somewhat delicate.

A wave a possessiveness swallowed Light and he palmed L's waist protectively, the ownership he felt over this powerful man was odd as well as frightening. And not exactly appropriate.

L wasn't participating but at least he wasn't fighting, Light had started off swaying with him as he gazed a little bad-temperedly at his suspect. He didn't attempt to actually encircle his arms and Light could occasionally feel his fingertips brush against the material of his shirt on his back.

"Okay, grind," Light prompted, not caring that he was prodding L's sour mood. "_Grind into me," _Light hissed into Ryuuzaki's ear but his hips remained robotic and decidedly nowhere near Light's. Sighing with annoyance, Light gripped the side of the man's pelvis and jerked him inwards. Their hips made a firm collision, L was trying to remain investigative and simultaneously uninterested but Light could tell the Kira case had just skittered from L's mind.

Light rocked his hips as L stood, frozen, and the motion circled L's groin so Light could feel _everything_. Their eyes never moved away from the other, each gauging a reaction. Light felt pride and smugness settle in his stomach when those oblivional orbs widened almost unnoticeably, he'd also gotten a good feel of Light.

In retrospect, Light had gotten _too _caught up in the grinding, he had virtually been dry-humping the unsuspecting detective, pulling him in as close as possible so no part of their bodies was a secret and fiercely rubbing their crotches together. So it shouldn't have been unexpected that Ryuuzaki became hard. Light first noticed when L glanced over at a Higuchi and Misa then down at his crotch, all in rapid succession, then back at Light like he was estimating the chances of anyone noticing.

L was human after all, astonishingly. And couldn't suppress an erection. L's breath actually got fixed in his throat the next time Light ground against him, his thigh running along the length of a fully swollen hard-on. His eyelashes fluttered unconsciously and his hands faltered around Light, fingers digging into Light's shirt.

_Oh this was __**too **__good._

"I thought you didn't get aroused by anything?" Light whispered self-righteously in L's ear, a particular emphasis on 'aroused'. L didn't say anything and he knew pulling away would be admitting defeat. Light's grinding became vengefully unrelenting and the teenager allowed the shoots of pleasure to shimmer into his groin so it wasn't long before they were both hard.

Clinging on to Light and panting into his ear, L fought every moan that arose in his throat so it sounded like he was being strangled on occasion.

"Do you like that, Ryuuzaki?"the brunet muttered licentiously, actually biting down on L's ear.

Each time Ryuuzaki retreated his hips, Light increased his efforts until it was almost as if they weren't wearing clothes and nakedly sliding aroused flesh to aroused flesh. The dark-haired man was overwhelmed and inexperienced, he seemed torn between frantically rubbing his crotch on his suspect and twisting himself away from Light, either way Light was winning the new war between them.

Light hated to admit he was incredibly turned on by L and his rare show of emotion and losing control, he was throbbing and had never felt so sexually excited before. His hands slithered down to L's backside, one staying there and the other carried on between L's legs and teasingly squeezed. The detective jumped and just managed to withhold a squeak before he glared at a smirking Light.

"I wish to stop now," L suddenly cut in.

"And why is that?"

"Let go," L replied, sounding rather breathless and he was becoming desperate to get away from Light, pushing and randomly shivering but Light drew him back and held him tightly. There was a gasp and another tremble.

Light suddenly realised why L had wanted to leave so badly.

"Ryuuzaki, are you coming?" Light asked, genuine disbelief flecking his voice. L's head slumped on his right shoulder and a whine escaped him, his body convulsed rather violently. His eyes were wider than ever, directed towards Light but unseeing.

The little jumps happening in his groin region were all it took for Light's question to be answered. L let out a low, husky noise of completion, his back arching and his head rocking back before all of his weight slumped against Light in post-bliss.

How empowering, how utterly beautiful.

"Finished?" Light said unnecessarily.

"Hmm," L dismissed, clearly mortified on the inside and his pride profoundly trampled. A grin spread along the teenager's lips as L turned to his back to him. Well the trip had certainly been enlightening and Ryuuzaki was decidedly _not _asexual. Perhaps a new source of entertainment for Light.

_And they'd completely lost track of where Misa and Higuchi had disappeared off to._

_\_

Something I submitted to dn kink meme :)


End file.
